teemingabyssfandomcom-20200213-history
Heavily Armored Weapon Chassis
The HAWC (H'eavily '''A'rmored 'W'eapons 'C'hassis) is a mechanical battle / transport vehicle employed by the various groups currently vying for control over the planet Rue-Hullan in the Phygos Star System. Each faction has a unique set of HAWCs, distinguishable by color and in some cases overall design. Category:Technology '''Union Alliance The UIA (U'nion '''I'ntelligence 'A'gency) features an impressive and diverse array of HAWCs, equally suited for cross-continent travel and head-on combat situations. They are both comfortable and reliable though the price is fairly steep (when compared to other HAWCs) to construct and produce, generally in a dull-grey or white color scheme with spats of red thrown in. "Prowler" ''Sentry HAWC The standard and most basic of the Union HAWC designs, the Prowler boasts average speed and relative ease-of-use, with enough firepower to suit light combat situations. The cockpit is mounted below its legs, giving the HAWC a unique 'M' shape that reduces the 'shake' of many other vehicles and is well-suited for all flat terrain, but may struggle on more rugged landscapes.  ''"Rampage" Tactical Defense HAWC Considered the front line of the Union Alliance, the more advanced Rampage is bigger and slower than many other models of HAWC (being the slowest vehicle in-use by the Union) but features an impressive array of stopping power that can mow down many smaller machines in combat, as well as full-swivel ability to view targets on all sides. Standing on two legs with both arms ending in large cannons, the cockpit is situated at the top of the torso, much like a typical human being, making it the ideal choice for all-terrain situations. "Tau-Ceti" Heavy Assault HAWC The Tau-Ceti was nicknamed after a constellation visible from the UIA headquarters in a neighbouring star system, though it was originally dubbed 'The Lion', due to its appearance. The cockpit sits within the head, whilst the mouth and shoulders serve as artillery bays. With an impressive top speed and some of the most devastating vehicular firepower in existence, the Tau-Ceti is not only by far the largest model of HAWC ever created, but possibly also the most fearsome - and the most expensive.   "Rapier" Airborne Insurgence Platform The Union's one and only HAWC with flight capabilities is also the fastest, but wields pitiful firepower when compared to its brethren. Though it is the preferred vehicle for long-distance travel, it is not uncommon to see thick groups of Rapier in combat with a 'quantity-over-quality' mentality, or dropping off soldiers for a ground-based assault. The manoeuvrability of the Rapier is not to be underestimated however, featuring a squat shape and broad, curved wings. Few existing HAWCs can keep up with a well-piloted Rapier for long.   "Cyclops" Armored Support Vehicle The Cyclops closely resembles a basic tank, with thick treads for crossing terrain and named for the singular cannon protruding from the cockpit (though at the base of which a range of smaller artillery is situated). As the technical name suggests, it is not intended for singular combat with larger HAWCs and is best suited to support roles or for carrying Union soldiers into battle. For many in the Union, this is the first HAWC they ever learn to pilot.   '''Darken Republic HAWCs created by the Darken are cheap and mass-produced, though they far outnumber the signature HAWCs of the other three factions by a considerable ratio. Typically, Darken vehicles have square edges and weaponry designed to hassle and disable foes during combat. They are the only group that does not utilize a Heavy Assault HAWC, as the Darken generally attempt to overwhelm their enemies by sheer number, patrolling territories in large raiding parties. HAWCs of the Darken variety are generally recognized by yellow, gold, black and brown color schemes. "Blade" Sentry HAWC Blade units are countless in number, forming a large portion of any raiding party or recon team. They have a distinct 'galloping' appearance when at full throttle, which causes a hard horizontal swinging of the cockpit but allows for much faster acceleration. The cockpit itself sits just above the legs, with missile rockets bays strapped to either side and smaller weapons affixed to the base - no arms to speak of. Some of the other factions have taken to calling them 'Buzzards', due to their frustrating numbers. "Stalker" Tactical Defense HAWC The Stalker is one of several HAWCs designed with a 'fearsome' appearance in an attempt to intimidate and dissuade potential foes - it features a pair of thick legs angled backwards so that the 'knees' are behind the torso and cockpit head, with gigantic feet at the base perfect for crossing desert and other difficult terrain. Despite a wide array of firepower, the Stalker cannot rotate its torso making it extremely vulnerable from behind. Due to this, Stalkers are seldom seen without a Sentry escort. "Vulture" Airborne Insurgence Platform Resembling a large floating brick with stubby wings and a gigantic cannon above the cockpit, the Vulture is an unconventional style of airborne HAWC that nonetheless boasts impressive top speed and accurate firepower, able to swivel the turret in all directions. They achieve less 'lift' than some other flight-capable models, and their acceleration suffers on more difficult terrain. Despite this, they are a useful all-around unit. "Boulder" Armored Support Vehicle The equivalent of an armoured dump truck, the Boulder is a lumbering tank that features a dual-windowed cockpit at the front with cannons mounted on the shoulders and lesser weapons affixed underneath the 'chin'. It is undoubtedly the most agile Armored Support HAWC in existence, able to turn almost a full 180 degrees on the spot. Owing to their more fluid design, they are a rarity among the Darken forces and dispatched with caution. Bendian Confederation The Bendian Mercenary Confederation (known collectively as Mercs) boast some of the most impressive HAWCs in existence, with highly unconventional designs and overwhelming firepower. Truly, the Mercs are a mighty force in their own right, but with one critical flaw - their HAWCs do not employ auto-eject technology. If a Bendian HAWC starts to go down, the pilot often goes down with it. Furthermore, each of their HAWCs tends to suit a very specific role, and as such features glaring flaws or setbacks to exploit. Even so, having more designs than any other faction, the Bendian Confederation truly has an answer to almost every situation and is a rapidly-expanding figure in the Phygos star system. The Mercs lean towards a dark blue and white design, with hints of black and silver thrown in. "Ogre" Sentry HAWC By far the fastest Sentry HAWC in existence, the Ogre is a two-legged vehicle with twin cannons on either arm and a colossal horizontal cockpit atop the body. With strafing abilities and partial swivel ability, the Ogre is able to hassle foes with peppering fire that most other HAWCs cannot match. While a definite nuisance in large numbers, the Ogre sports obvious flaws in the legs and wide head, as well as a heavy 'bobbing' of the cockpit when at full throttle. Its speed and versatility make it a Merc favorite for general cross-continent travel. "Minotaur" Tactical Defense HAWC Towering over most other HAWC models, the Minotaur is a tremendous mass that strides on two thick legs with the cockpit mounted inside the torso and rocket turrets protruding upwards giving the overall design a 'H' shape. It is capable of absorbing overwhelming amounts of punishment and dishing out just as much, with possibly the most diverse array of artillery ever seen in a single HAWC and surprising top speed to boot. The only drawback to the Minotaur is a sluggish rate of fire and some difficulty crossing steep terrain. "Widow Maker" Cruiser HAWC The first (and currently only) model of designated 'Cruiser' HAWC can be a frightening sight to behold, as its design heavily resembles a cellar spider with six towering thin legs and a tiny cockpit in the middle. Despite a sluggish top speed and almost non-existent damage threshold, a last-ditch effort for defense comes in the form of a mounted 'Flechette Laser Cannon' with minor swivel and pitch abilities, able to tear a hole straight through even the toughest hulls and even buildings. It is a rare sight to behold for any non-Merc infantry. "Venom" Heavy Assault HAWC Resembling a thick, four-legged tarantula and compared to the far larger HAWCs that precede it, the Venom does not seem like it would be suited to Heavy Assault status. Even so, the 'thorax' poses enough firepower to quickly mow down an astonishing variety of opponents, with even further additional weaponry beneath the cockpit head. There is nary a terrain in existence that the Venom cannot cross, and it stands as a common and reliable figure among the Merc armies. "Razor" Airborne Insurgence Platform Height: 3.5 meters Weight: 4.3 tons Speed: 105 kph "Legionnaire" Armored Support Vehicle Height: 4.1 meters Weight: 12 tons Speed: 90 kph Scorp Imperial Empire ☀ TEXT GOES HERE ☀ "Jinx" Sentry HAWC Height: 6.3 meters Weight: 17.2 tons Speed: 60 kph ☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ "Predator" Tactical Defense HAWC Height: 9 meters Weight: 20 tons Speed: 55 kph ☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ "Emperor" Heavy Assault HAWC Height: 8.6 meters Weight: 37 tons Speed: 30 kph ☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ "Wasp" Airborne Insurgence Platform Height: 3.7 meters Weight: 4 tons Speed: 90 kph ☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ "Stinger" Armored Support Vehicle Height: 4.2 meters Weight: 9 tons Speed: 65 kph Category:Technology